rsf_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Cutthroat 3
Cutthroat 3 is the forty-second season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off of the Cutthroat format of the reality television series The Challenge (formerly known as the Real World/Road Rules Challenge. It is also the 12th season of Generation 3. The season followed Are You The One?. The cast was made up of 30 players. This season saw the players divided into 3 teams of 10 via a draft with each team being made up of 2 classes of competitors: Top Dogs and Underdogs based on previous RSF Experience with Top Dogs classified as former RSF Champions, Finalists or previous competitors who participated in more than 6 seasons. In the Gulag, Top Dogs could only go against Top Dogs and Underdogs could only go against Underdogs. This season incorporated 2 twists: Defection and Hidden Targets. The Defection twist allowed players who won multiple Gulags (every 2nd Gulag win) the ability to defect from their team and join the team of the player they just eliminated. The Hidden Targets twist gave each individual a Hidden Target assignment of a player on their team with which they had to target with the goal to get them off their team either via defection or elimination. Throughout the game they would earn Hidden Target points based on sending their target into the Gulag and their performance in it. These points would play a part in the penultimate round where it secured 6 people a guaranteed spot in the Final while forcing the remaining 6 competitors into the Final Gulag Bloodbath where only 2 survived. In the end, the Red Team (Ethan000, dragotistic, mysterygame2) defeated the Gray Team (Lalisa, YoundAndReckless) and the Blue Team (Jaxon, Gaiaphagee, Leonine_Divine) in the Final Challenge in order to earn the title of RSF Champion. Production Applications for Cutthroat 3 opened on July 5, 2017 and were open for roughly a week. This season had all players apply via mail and in secret in order to keep all players in the dark about who would be competing. This season was initially advertised as The Challenge with the format not being revealed until the cast was finalized and had accepted their place on the season. 41 people applied for the season and 30 were initially cast based on those applications. The season occurred from mid-July 2017 to late August 2017. Notable Snubs The following players applied for the season but were not cast and would either make a future appearance in the RSF Franchise or had previously been a competitor on a former RSF Season: |} Cast | valign="top" | |} Draft Game Progress Elimination chart * After winning his second Gulag in Episode 5, obscurity chose to defect from the Blue Team and thus joined the Gray Team. * After earning a Gulag win as a temptation during the Selfish or Selfless challenge in Episode 7, Lalisa chose to defect from the Red Team after gaining another Gulag win that same episode and thus joined the Gray Team. * The Red Team contestants in the final challenge were Ethan000, mysterygame2 and dragotistic. * The Blue Team contestants in the final challenge were Leonine_Divine, Gaiaphagee and Jaxon. * The Gray Team contestants in the final challenge were YoundAndReckless and Lalisa. Cutthroat progress |} |} |} Twists Defections Hidden Targets At the beginning of the season the players sent in lists ranking all players from strongest to weakest. The strongest player was given the weakest player as their Hidden Target. The rest of the players got the person that was 1 spot ahead of them in the rankings thus having a majority of the team targeting the next strongest competitor as decided by the cast. When players were eliminated or defected they were taken out of their team's cycle and placed in their new team's cycle in the case of defection. The order of strongest to weakest on each team was: * After defecting, obscurity and Lalisa were placed in the Hidden Target cycle of Gray Team. obscurity was placed between BBlover96 and coltsfan876 while Lalisa was placed between MoooHades and epicwafflez23 Voting History * Due to Emmett4 not completing the list assignment before teams were decided, he received a penalty vote for every Gulag vote until he faced the Gulag. As he was voted to face the Gulag in Episode 3, he only received the penalty for that episode's vote. Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.